Les mystères de Teiko
by Moona Neko
Summary: Si Kise avait sut, il n'aurait pas emmener ses magazines à l'entraînement ... Ou peut-être qu'il a bien fait, finalement. PWP. Attention, 3some ! AoKiKuro !


**» Auteur :** Moona-sama

**» Anime/Manga :** Kuroko no Basket

**» Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**» Pairing :** AoKiKuro

**» Rating :** M

**» Note : **Hellow' cher lecteur ! :D Puisque je ne pourrais pas vous donnez la suite de Notre Drame Romantique ou des Jeux de l'Amour & du Hasard à cause de mes bacs blancs à venir, j'ai décidé de vous offrir tout de même un écrit cette semaine. J'ai envi d'écrire ce PWP depuis un moment mais je n'osais pas ... Mais finalement, je me suis dis que si je ne le faisais pas je n'allais pas arrêter d'y penser donc bah ... je l'ai écris :O Bon, ce texte vient tout droit de mon esprit perverti par le yaoi et, franchement, ces trois-là qui font ça ensembles, c'est juste mon fantasme, donc j'espère que vous aimerez *o* Enjoy !

* * *

- Aaaahhhh...

Les yeux voilés par le plaisir, Kise ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les deux langues qui parcouraient son corps l'empêchaient de penser clairement. Comment s'était-il retrouvé ainsi déjà ? Ah oui ... Etant de corvée de rangement du gymnase ce soir-là, le blond était arrivé le dernier dans les vestiaires. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber face à Kuroko et Aomine qui n'avaient pas encore quitté l'établissement. Ses trois autres coéquipiers n'étaient nulle part en vu.

- Kurokocchi, Aominecchi, que faites-vous encore là ? s'étonna-t-il, d'autant plus que les deux bleus ne semblaient pas être passés sous la douche.

- Nous t'attendions, répondit simplement le passeur.

- C'est tellement gentil ! Vous êtes cool les gars !

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son casier, une main se referma sur son poignet. La seconde d'après, il se retrouvait collé au torse de Daiki, Tetsuya venant s'appuyer contre son dos. Prit en sandwich entre ses deux camarades, Ryouta se demandait bien pourquoi ils réagissaient ainsi. Les deux bleus l'avaient alors forcé à rejoindre le sol. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé assit dans les creux des jambes croisées du bronzé, le plus petit lui faisant face. Ce dernier fit alors glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt du blond et le releva, dévoilant ainsi ses tétons roses. L'instant d'après, il en prenait un en bouche, faisait hoqueter le mannequin de surprise. Et comme si cette action de la part de Tetsuya était un coup de départ, le blond avait senti la langue de l'ace glisser le long de sa nuque.

- Kurokocchi, Aominecchi, que faites-vous ... ? souffla-t-il en frissonnant sous les caresses humides de ses coéquipiers.

- Tu nous as provoqué, se contenta de répondre le turquoise en se remettant à la tâche.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ... ?

- Tu nous as foutu tes putains de magazines sous le nez, répondit Daiki en glissant ses mains le long des côtes du blond.

Kise lorgna alors la pile de revues sur le banc. Il les avait emmenés pour montrer ses derniers travaux. Sur la plupart des pages, il posait torse nu ou en sous-vêtements. Puisqu'il ne comptait les montrer qu'à ses coéquipiers, il n'avait jamais pensé que ces photographies dérangent qui que ce soit. Il s'attendait même à ce qu'ils n'en aient rien à cirer. Kuroko et Aomine avaient été les seuls à feuilleter les magazines mais cela ne lui avait pas du tout mit la puce à l'oreille. Il pensait seulement qu'ils avaient acceptés d'y jeter un œil pour ne pas qu'il les enquiquine avec.

- Tu récoltes ce que tu as semé, conclut le bronzé avant de mordiller la nuque du blond.

Ce dernier poussa alors un petit gémissement qui eut l'air de plaire à ses amis, parce qu'ils le dépouillèrent finalement de son t-shirt.

Voilà pourquoi et comment il s'était retrouvé assit au creux des jambes de Daiki, ce dernier dévorant sa nuque avec délice, alors que Tetsuya taquinait ses tétons. Comment rester insensible à ses sensations délicieuses ? Kise sentait déjà son corps réagir à ce doux traitement qu'on lui infligeait. Le turquoise fut le premier à apercevoir la bosse qui s'était formée dans le short du blond.

- Aomine-kun, regarde. Il bande déjà.

Le mannequin rougit quand le bronzé jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il esquissa un sourire satisfait et fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à l'élastique du vêtement afin de le lui baisser lentement. Impatient, Tetsuya trépignait presque sur place. On aurait dit un enfant à qui l'on aurait promit un jouet. Quand le vêtement se retrouva aux genoux du blond, Kuroko acheva de le lui retirer. Il observa alors la bosse d'un air gourmand, faisait frissonner Ryouta. Le turquoise plongea sa main sous le sous-vêtement pour saisir délicatement la virilité de son coéquipier qui se raidit.

- Vas-y mollo Tetsu, lui conseilla Daiki en regardant le plus petit libéré le sexe du blond de sa barrière de tissu.

L'autre ne répondit pas, préférant faire danser ses doigts sur le membre gonflé du mannequin. Ce dernier, le visage en feu, gémissait de frustration sous les légères caresses du turquoise. Il sentait les mains d'Aomine qui parcourait son épiderme avec une lenteur rageante et il aurait presque voulu leur crier d'arrêter de le torturer. Mais il ne voulait pas paraître impatient, même si c'était le cas.

Kuroko finit néanmoins par répondre à ses supplications silencieuses en gobant son membre. Le gémissement de plaisir que laissa échapper Ryouta sembla plaire au turquoise qui frissonna. Il débuta alors des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, ne se lassant pas d'entendre les bruits que le blond produisait. Ne voulant pas que sa lumière s'attribue tout le mérite, Daiki abandonna enfin les côtes du mannequin pour glisser ses mains beaucoup plus bas. Tandis que l'une d'elle restait collée contre ses hanches, l'autre alla taquiner les lèvres du blond, l'incitant à ouvrir la bouche. Kise obtempéra et suça avec application les trois doigts que son coéquipier à la peau mâte lui présentaient. Quand il les jugea assez humide, le plus grand les retira de la cavité buccale du blond et en introduit un premier dans son intimité. Il geignit de douleur mais le bronzé se hâta de lui faire tourner la tête afin de l'embrasser. Ryouta l'autorisa même à venir visiter sa bouche, et l'autre ne s'en priva pas.

Cependant, les caresses buccales de Kuroko mêlées aux va-et-vient en lui le rendait totalement fou. Il se demandait vraiment s'il allait pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Heureusement pour lui, le plus grand n'avait pas encore trouvé sa prostate. D'autant plus qu'ils ne cessaient d'accélérer leur mouvement, l'enlisant de plus en plus dans la débauche. Il se senti proche de la rupture quand le turquoise empoigna la garde de sa virilité pour le masser alors qu'il en suçotait l'extrémité. Désirant plus de plaisir encore, le blond se cambra et, appréciant cette réaction, Tetsuya exerça une légère pression sur le membre.

- Tetsu, ne le fais pas jouir maintenant ! grogna Aomine en forçant Ryouta à se rassoir correctement.

L'interpellé relâcha le mannequin et recula la tête, faisant la moue. Sa lumière avait tout gâché. Il était tellement plaisant de voir son coéquipier se cambrer ainsi pour plus de plaisir. En tout cas, le blond n'en menait pas large. De toute évidence, il n'appréciait pas avoir été interrompu si près de la jouissance. Tetsuya avait très clairement entendu le grognement de frustration du mannequin quand il avait reculé la tête.

Néanmoins, le turquoise avait d'autre projet en tête. Il savait très bien comment exciter davantage Ryouta. Retirant lentement ses vêtements, il garda son regard céruléen planté dans celui doré de son vis-à-vis. Une fois nu, il écarta largement ses jambes, offrant à Kise la vue la plus érotique qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Le blond dégluti et son cœur rata un battement quand, après voir lui-même humidifié ses doigts, son ami insérer son majeur dans son intimité. Son visage d'habitude si pâle prit une teinte légèrement rosé, le rendant plus que désirable. Il en rajouta un autre en poussant un petit geignement qui fit frissonner le blond.

C'est donc sous le regard doré de Kise que le turquoise commença à se préparer lui-même. Le mannequin était tellement concentré sur le passeur qu'il ne prêtait presque plus aucune attention pour le bronzé. Ce dernier le remarqua bien vite et se hâta de remédier à la situation. Il réintroduit ses doigts dans l'intimité du blond qui geignit et calqua ses mouvements sur ceux de Kuroko. Puisque Ryouta ne pouvait détacher son regard de la scène qui avait lieu devant lui, sentir les doigts du plus grand s'enfoncer en lui en même temps que ceux de Kuroko en lui-même le rendrait presque fou. Ses gémissements s'accélérèrent et, bientôt, sa respiration se fit saccadée.

Un coup traître de la part du bronzé fit s'arc-bouter le mannequin qui ne put retenir la jouissance. Le fluide blanc qui s'échappa de son sexe atterrit en plein dans la chevelure turquoise de Kuroko qui cessa toute activité. Il effleura la substance poisseuse dans ses cheveux et fit la moue.

- Aomine-kun, on avait dit de ne pas le faire jouir, bouda-t-il.

- C'ta faute ! se défendit le concerné. T'as vu la vue érotique que tu lui offres ? Il n'est sûrement pas habitué à ça.

Rougissant de honte, Kise détourna le regard. Tetsuya s'approcha doucement de lui et attrapa délicatement son visage pour l'embrasser. Le blond se hâta de desserrer la mâchoire afin d'aller rencontrer la langue de son camarade. Ils entamèrent alors un ballet sauvage et humide, et le turquoise profita de ce moment pour réveiller l'érection de son coéquipier. Les caresses eurent raison du corps du mannequin et son membre redevint dur dans la main du plus petit.

- Aomine-kun, tu es prêt ? demanda finalement le turquoise.

- Attends deux secs.

L'ace fit se redresser le blond le temps de se dépouiller de ses vêtements puis le força presque à s'asseoir sur sa virilité. Ravalant la bile qui lui remontait le long de la gorge, Ryouta obtempéra et s'empala lui-même sur son coéquipier en gémissant de douleur. Aomine avait beau l'avoir préparé, la douleur n'en était pas moins lancinante. Il prit le temps de s'habituer à cette étrange sensation avant que Tetsuya ne vienne de lui-même s'empaler sur la virilité du blond. Cette double dose de plaisir le fit hoqueter et quand le bronzé commença à bouger, il senti les bras du passeur s'enrouler autour de ses épaules.

Les sensations étaient tellement étranges que Kise avait du mal à les définir. Cependant, le plaisir qu'il ressentait dépassait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Alors qu'il partageait un baiser presque sauvage avec l'ace, il senti la langue du passeur glisser sur son cou avec gourmandise. Cependant, il devint vite évident que cette position ne les satisfaisaient pas. Kuroko fut le premier à y mettre un terme en se levant puis en ce mettant à quatre pattes devant son coéquipier. Ce dernier comprit tout naturellement le message de son ami. Lui empoignant presque précipitamment les hanches, il le pénétra brusquement, fier du petit cri que laissa échapper le turquoise. Cependant, son sourire ravi s'évanouit quand l'autre bleu s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde sans aucune douceur.

Plus satisfaits par cette position, ils commencèrent chacun à bouger, tirant obligatoirement des gémissements de la part des autres. Ryouta en particulier ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait de lui la meilleure position. L'intérieur du passeur était étroit et chaud, jamais il n'aurait crut ressentir autant de plaisir à lui faire l'amour. Bon, il n'avait certes jamais pensé à faire ceci avec ses camarades, et sûrement pas avec les deux en même temps. Mais le blond ne s'en plaignait vraiment pas. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt rejoindre le septième ciel et comptait bien y aller en compagnie des deux autres adolescents.

Néanmoins, il se posait tout de même des questions sur ses coéquipiers. Kuroko et Aomine ne semblaient pas être des néophytes, et au vu de la façon dont ils parlaient de la chose, ils devaient déjà avoir expérimenté le sexe. Et tout portait à croire que ces deux là étaient plus proches que les autres voulaient le croire...

Un coup de bassin puissant de la part de Daiki le fit grimacer et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pousser des cris de plaisir. Il se laissait trop aller comparer aux deux autres qui ne faisaient, finalement, pas beaucoup de bruit. Néanmoins, le blond sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. Cette double dose de plaisir qu'il ressentait le rendrait ivre de luxure. Contrairement pourtant à ce qu'il aurait crut, c'est Kuroko qui céda en premier, se libérant dans un gémissement presque adorable. Et alors, ce fut comme une réaction en chaîne. La soudaine étroitesse du turquoise exerça une pression sur le membre du blond qui se libéra à son tour en Tetsuya. Il ne fallut que deux autres coups de bassin pour que Daiki les suivent dans la jouissance.

Epuisé et essoufflé, le trio se laissa tomber sur le sol, prenant garde cependant à ne pas s'écraser les uns les autres. La respiration saccadée, ils restèrent à même le sol le temps de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers qui semblaient ravis par leur étreinte. Un petit sourire ce dessina sur les lèvres du mannequin.

Kise ferma les yeux, bercé par la respiration de ses camarades. Il ignorait si c'était une bonne chose, mais il ne regrettait pas ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il aurait limite été partant pour un autre round ...

* * *

& voilà, mon délire de yaoiste accomplie s'arrête là ... J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, surtout que c'est presque mon fantasme de les voir faire tout les trois *O* J'espère que ça vous plaira, il y aura sûrement des fautes j'ai vraiment la flemme de le relire (honte à moi) et j'avais vraiment envi de le poster ce soir ... Au pire je le reprendrais plus sérieusement un de ces quatre ;)

Pour mes futures sorties, j'espère pouvoir poster la suite de Notre Drame Romantique ce week-end, car après ce sera assez chaud puisque j'ai ma semaine de Bac Blanc ... *meurt* et ensuite je suis chez ma mère. J'ignore donc quand exactement je pourrais vous donner la suite des Jeux de l'Amour & du Hasard ... Gomen ;~;

Bref, n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions sur ce petit écrit (coeur)

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_


End file.
